


Mistletoe

by Ukume94



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, Merry Christmas!</p></blockquote>





	Mistletoe

Carol walks out of her cell to find the small Christmas party had already started.   
She always loved Christmas so finally celebrating her favorite holiday during the worst time was helping her more then she could imagine.  
She looks down to the red dress Maggie found on a run while looking for other Christmas clothes. Maggie knew the dress was going to Carol before Carol even knew.   
The dress reached to he knees, the top half covering enough but also showing a little but of skin, the sleeves reaching to her elbows. She was in love with the dress.  
As soon as she tried it on she knew she could finally get Daryl to look at her.   
Yes Daryl and her were close but she wanted him to look at her the way she looks at him.   
She tries to hide her feelings for him but she knows she wouldn't be able to hide them for long.  
She reaches the stairs steps and walks down quickly to the party.  
Michonne stands with Rick, Carl, Glenn and Maggie. Maggie winks to Carol when she sees her wearing the dress.   
Carol blushes and looks around to the others laughing and gathered around the room.  
She looks for her favorite redneck but doesn't find him.  
"He's on watch." Glenn whispers in her ear surprising her.  
The kid was quick on his feet.  
Carol nods trying not to feel so disappointed.  
"Don't worry, were moving the party outside. We have tables, alcohol, game area for the kids and hell even a dance floor. He's not going to miss the party." He says as the group start to walk outside.   
Carol follows everyone outside her nerves beginning to cause her to tremble.  
Once they reach the outside the cool air hits them quickly. Not so bad outside, a little nippy but the group could manage.  
Carol looks up to the watchtower to see Daryl leaning against the riling his eyes towards her.  
She tries not to smile or blush.   
She looks away when she sees Tyreese walk towards her.  
"Would the lady like a drink?" He asks very sweetly.  
"She would." She answers.  
Ty walks to the table of liquor and pours her a cup of what looks like peppermint schnapps.   
He hand her the drink as soon as he walks back towards her. She sneaks a glance behind Ty's head Daryl still leaning against the railing his once calm shoulders sturdy and broad.  
"Look, I know your not into me but I know a way to get Daryl to want you." Ty says clearing the air.  
Her eyebrows crease together.  
"What? I don't-"  
"Hey, it's okay. I've already got my eye on somebody else." He sneaks a glance towards the new lady Karen.  
"Just follow my lead." He says a smile on his face.  
Carol smiles and starts to listen to what he has to say.  
What seemed like a couple hours later Daryl was finally getting his relief from Bob.   
Daryl walks away from his spot and into the watchtower. Bob moving to Daryl's old spot.  
Carol looks to Ty a smile creeping to his lips. Carol walks with Ty towards the entrance of the prison Daryl watching them go as he reaches the group of people.  
"I have a surprise for you. You're just gonna have to trust me." Ty says holding her by her arm gently.  
"Thank you." She says as she catches sight of Daryl walking towards their little spot.  
"Good luck." Ty whispers.  
Ty walks back out to the party, he passes Daryl by.  
"Daryl." Ty says acknowledging him as he passed by.  
Daryl growls.  
Carol smiles as soon as Daryl reaches her.  
"Hey. Nice party right."  
"It blows."  
"Don't be mean, it's better then nothing." She says looking down to her dress again, still trying to get used to the fact that she's wearing a dress.  
Daryl looks her up and down. His eyes lingering on her small glimpse of cleavage.  
"I guess." He answers looking away quickly.  
Carol knows she might not be the the most beautiful woman who walks the earth but she does know that deserves to be loved.  
"So Daryl, do you like what you see?" She asks with all her courage.  
Daryl looks to her quickly his eyebrows raising. Carol smiles placing her hand on her hip to emphasize that she was talking about herself.  
Daryl clears his throat. He couldn't believe she was asking him that, what was he supposed to do?  
He smiles and chuckles.  
"Stop." He says looking around the room noticing the new decorations.  
Carol knew he would do that, he's done that forever.   
How could he not understand for once that she was being serious.   
She walked past him to head to her cell from complete and total embarrassment.   
She felt like staying in her room until she died of starvation, this was it, she was going to give up.  
Daryl watches her as she walks away, his eyes following her ass.  
"Where are you going?" He asks his curiosity biting him.  
"Away, since that's what you normally want." She answers her embarrassment causing her to get angry with herself.  
"Carol, you don't need to leave."  
"I want to this time." She says almost reaching the cell block.   
Daryl runs after her his hand catching her wrist gently.  
Carol stops to look at Daryl, her eyes stinging from the tears wanting to come out.  
"You want to hear my answer?" He asks looking into her beautiful eyes.  
She did a few minutes ago but with the embarrassment still hitting her like the fool she is, she didn't want to hear it so much anymore.  
"Listen, I ain't good at this shit but give me a chance to try and say it." He rubs the back of his head from the stress headache coming forth. "Carol, you might not notice but whenever your around I can't think straight, I do weird ass things when your around. You're so fucking beautiful it makes me do crazy things. I don't say it, cause I don't want you thinkin' I'm an idiot. So no Carol, I don't like what I see, I love it." He finishes fidgeting with his crossbow on his shoulder.  
Carol couldn't believe it, he was being so truthful his words cause her to forget about the embarrassment and really make her feel like she's wanted.   
The needed tears drip from her eyes and onto her cheek.  
Daryl sees her tears and wants to hit himself. He made her cry, she's crying because of his stupid answer.  
He finally just decides to wipe away her tears with his thumb, he felt bad he needed to apologize somehow.  
She watches him as he cleans off her tears from her cheeks, his eyes lingering on her lips. She looks up noticing something on the doorway.  
Carol smiles knowing he'll notice.  
Daryl smiles, his thumb rubbing her cheek gently.  
"What?" He asks his small chuckle causing her to giggle.  
She looks back up to the thing hanging off the doorway. He follows her eyes and looks up.  
There hanging from the doorway sits a beautiful mistletoe.  
Daryl looks back down to her quickly his eyes full of awe.  
"You know what that means, come on big boy. Lay one on me." She says trying to help him from the seriousness of the idea.  
Daryl smiles leaning into her, their lips connect softly.   
His lips might be dry, he might not know what he's doing very much but Carol knows that this was going to be her favorite doorway for now on.  
This will always be her favorite Christmas memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, Merry Christmas!


End file.
